Auf der suche nach dem großen Glück
by Ilikesnoopy12
Summary: Isabella kurz Bella lebt bei den Volturie. Sie will aber nur weg von da. Als Eleazar nach Volterra verschleppt wird. Können sie zusammen abhauen? Wird Bella ihre richtige Familie Finden und mit ihnen Glücklich werden?
1. Prolog

Prolog

Alice's Sicht:

Jasper und ich konnten immer noch nicht glauben, dass wir Eltern waren. Niemand von uns wusste, wie es passiert ist. Denn Vampire konnten keine Kinder kriegen. Jasper stand in der Ecke und hatte sie im Arm.

„Sie ist so süß, wenn sie schläft.",sagte ich. Jasper nickte. Unsere Familie kam rein. Sie freuten sich alle für uns. Jasper legte mir unser Kleine in den Arm. Doch irgendwie stimmte heute etwas nicht. Sie sahen so niedergeschlagen aus.

„Was ist los?" fragte Jasper nervös . „Die Volturi kommen. Edward hört schon seit Stunden ihre Gedanken.", erklärte Emmett. Ich bekam Angst um meine kleine Bella. Wir führten schon drei Jahre Krieg mit den Volturi. Jasper beruhigte mich etwas. Natürlich wusste er, dass ich große Angst um Bella hatte. Doch ich musste keine Angst haben. Jeder unserer Familie und Freunde würde sie verteidigen. Bella bewegte sich in meinen Armen. Sie wurde wach und schaute mich mit ihren braunen Augen an. Sie war wirklich so süß. Doch niemand von uns wusste, was sie mit uns gleich hatte. Um so etwas zu erkennen, war sie noch viel zu klein. Auf einmal kam Garrett rein und rief:„Sie greifen uns an." Und schon wurde ich wieder nervös. „Jasper komme mit uns mit. Rose und Esme werden bei Alice und Bella bleiben und passen auf sie auf." meinte Emmett. Jasper nickte. Schon rannten sie raus.

Ich hatte große Angst um meine Tochter. Sie war gerade erst 2 Wochen alt. Man hörte Geräusche von draußen „Alice du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, wir sind da." beruhigte mich Esme. Ich nickte und sah runter zu meiner kleinen Tochter. Sie war wieder eingeschlafen. Sie schlief wirklich tief und fest. Im ganzen Raum war es ruhig. Das einzige, was man hörte war Bellas kleiner, schneller Herzschlag. Dieses Geräusch war das was mich grade beruhigte konnte.

Es gab ein lautes Krachen und die Tür ging auf. Es war Aro. Zusammen mit Alec und Felix. Esme und Rosalie machten sich kampfbereit. Und ich ebenfalls, um meine kleine Isabella zu schützen. Doch wir kamen nicht weit. Alec war schneller und schon lagen Rosalie und Esmett am Boden. „Meine liebe, liebe Alice. Ich will dich noch mal in aller Freundlichkeit bitten dich uns anzuschließen. Du wärst ein Bereicherung für uns." meinte Aro. „Als ob ich je meine Familie verlassen würde.",sagte ich. Bella bewegte sich in meinen Armen. Das bemerkte leider Aro. Langsam kam er auf uns zu. Er musterte Bella ganze genau. Dann streckte er seine Hände nach Bella aus. Sofort ging ich so ein paar Schritte zurück und knurrte ihn an : „Fass meine Tochter nicht an." Doch ich hatte Felix vergessen, der mich nun am Genick packte. Dann nahm Aro mir Bella aus dem Arm. Das letzte, was ich mitbekam war Alec, der seine Gabe bei mir eingesetzt hatte. Dann wurde alles Schwarz.

Jaspers Sicht:

Aro war plötzlich weg, eben so wie Alec und Felix. Schnell rannte ich wieder rein. Ich roch, dass Aro hier gewesen war. Ich rannte in unser Zimmer. Ich blieb in der Türe stehen und sah mich um. Auf dem Boden lagen Alice, Esme und Rose. Von Bella fehlte jede Spur. Ich sah mich um, doch ich konnte sie nicht finden. Ich ging zu Alice, die inzwischen wieder wach war und weinte. Carlisle und Emmett waren inzwischen auch schon im Zimmer.

„Alice was ist passiert.?", fragte Esme „ich meine, nachdem wir bewusstlos waren." „Aro hat mich gebeten, mich den Volturi an zu schließen. Ich sagte, dass ich mich nie dem Volturi anschließen würde. Dann ist Bella aufgewacht und Aro hat sie sofort gesehen.", sagte Alice. „Was ist dann passiert?",fragte Emmett. „Dann hat Felix mich am Genick gepackt und Aro hat mir Bella weg genommen. Bevor ich was machen konnte, hat Alec seine Gabe bei mir angewendet.",erzählte Alice den Rest. „ Soll das heißen, dass die Volturi Bella entführt haben.", sagte Emmett. Alice nickte nur und fing dann sie an zu weinen.


	2. 5 Jahre später

5 Jahre später:

Jasper's Sicht:

5 Jahre ist es jetzt her dass die Volturi Bella entführt haben. Alice hat sich in der Zeit sehr verändert. Sie geht nur jagen, wenn es sein muss. Ob Bella noch lebt? Plötzlich kamen Carmen, Tanja, Kate und Irina sah total verweint aus. „ Was ist Passiert?",fragte Carlisle. „Die Volturi haben uns angegriffen. Alec hat uns betäubt. Als wir wach wurden, war Eleazar verschwunden. Wir glauben, die Volturi haben ihn entführt. Wieso wissen wir nicht."

Zur selben Zeit in Volterra:

Erzähler Sicht:

Ein Mann wurde in den Palast der Volturi gezogen. Er währte sich heftig, hatte aber keine Chance gegen die zwei Männer. Als sie im Thronsaal angekommen waren, ließen sie ihn los. Der Thronsaal war sehr groß, in der Mitte waren 3 Stühle. Auf dem Stuhl in der Mitte saß Aro, rechts neben ihm Caius und auf der anderen Seite saß Markus.

Aro grinste und sagte dann: „Eleazar, schön das du uns besuchen kommst." „Besuchen, dass ich nicht lache. Was willst du von mir, ich werde mich euch nie anschließen." „Ich werde dir sagen, was du hier sollst. Wir haben vor 5 Jahren ein Mädchen bei uns aufgenommen und nun wollen wir wissen, ob sie eine Gabe hat oder nicht. Wenn du sie gesehen hast und weißt ob sie eine Gabe hat oder nicht,kannst du sofort gehen.",sagte Aro. Eleazar nickte. „Du bist also damit einverstanden?", fragte Aro. Eleazar nickte nur. „Gut, dann bringt ihn zu dem Mädchen. In einer Stunde möchte ich wissen, ob sie eine Gabe hat oder nicht.", sagte Aro zu seinen Wachen.

Eleazar's Sicht:

„Gut, dann bringt ihn zu dem Mädchen. In einer Stunde möchte ich wissen, ob sie eine Gabe hat oder nicht." ,sagte Aro zu seinen Wachen. Ich wurde wieder an den Armen gepackt und zu einem Zimmer gebracht. Aus den Zimmer hörte ich einen kleinen schnellen Herzschlag. Die Türe war mit drei großen Schlössern versehen. Wieso versperren sie die Türe so gut wenn es sich doch nur um ein 5 jähriges Mädchen handelt,dachte ich mir. Als das letzte Schloss auf war, wurde die Türe langsam aufgemacht. Als die Türe dann offen war wurde ich rein geschubst und dann wurde die Türe ganz schnell wider geschlossen. Ich sah mich in dem Raum um und sah am Fenster ein kleines Mädchen sitzen.

„Hallo ich bin Eleazar und wer bist du?", fragte ich. „Bella.", sagte sie nur, ohne mich an zu schauen. Ich ging langsam auf sie zu. Erst jetzt sah ich, dass das Fenster mit Gitterstäben verschlossen war. Sind die drei Schlösser vor der Türe nicht schon mehr als genug? Wieso ist dann noch das Fenster verschlossen?,fragte ich mich. Ich setzte mich neben sie und schaute sie an. Sie sah mich mit ihren brauen Augen an. Mich traf der Schlag: Sie hatte Alice Augen die noch als sie ein Mensch. Oh mein Gott, sie hat die Augen von Alice. Dann muss das die Bella sein,die vor fünf Jahren entführt wurde. Vielleicht schaffe ich es, mir ihr zusammen zu fliehen und will sie überhaupt weg ?.,dachte ich mir. Ich wusste noch nicht ,dass sie Gedanke lesen kann.

Bella's Sicht:

Ich sah mal wieder aus dem Fenster. Draußen schien die Sonne. Hinter mir öffnete sich die Türe und schloss sich dann wieder. „Hallo ich bin Eleazar und wer bist du?",fragte mich eine Stimme hinter mir. „Bella",sagte ich nur. Ohne ihn dabei anzuschauen. Er ging langsam auf mich zu. Sind die drei Schlösser vor der Türe nicht schon mehr als genug. Wieso ist dann noch das Fenster noch verschlossen?,dachte er. Natürlich ist es verwunderlich das die Türen und das Fenster so gesichert sind.

Erst hatten sie nur die Türen verschlossen. Ich bin aus den Fenster gesprungen, dabei habe ich mir ein Bein gebrochen und natürlich hat mich Demetri schnell wieder eingefangen und mich zurück zu Aro, Markus und Caius gebracht. Ich habe Ärger bekommen und eine Strafe, die Strafe war das ich einen Woche nichts zu essen und zu trinken bekommen habe. Seit dem sind die Fenster verschlossen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass er neben mir sitzt und mich anschaut. Als ich ihm in die Augen schaue, hörte ich etwas was mich mein Gott sie hat die Auge von Alice. Dann muss das die Bella die vor fünf Jahren entführt wurde. Vielleicht schaffe ich es, mir ihr zusammen zu fliehen und will sie überhaupt weg? Ich schaute ihn an. „Was möchten sie hier?",fragte ich ihn. „Sag bitte du oder Eleazar oder Du. Ok?", sagte er. „Ok. Was möchtest du hier?",fragte ich erneut. „Die Volturi haben mich entführt, weil ich die Gabe habe, herauszufinden ob ein Vampir eine Gabe hat oder nicht. Und wenn ja welche.",sagte er.

„Ah, lass mich raten, du sollst heraus finden, welche Gabe ich habe und denen da draußen sagen, welche es ist. Habe ich recht?",fragte ich ihn. „Ja das stimmt.",sagte er. „Dann mach es und verschwinde wieder." ,sagte ich. oder hilfst du mir zu entkommen., setzt ich ihn seinen Gedanken ein. Er sah mich an und nickte, dann nickte er mir zu. denk es einfach, so ist es einfacher. Weil SIE es nicht hören , sagte ich wieder in seine Gedanken. Heißt dass, du kannst Gedanken lesen? fragte er. Ich nickte nur.

Ich habe keine Idee, wie wir hier raus können.,dachte er. Ich kann von mir eine Double machen und mich auch unsichtbar machen. Also, mein Plan ist, ich mache ein Double von mir und mache mich dann unsichtbar, dann klettere ich auf deinen Rücken und dann gehst du mit mir raus , sagte ich ihn. Das ist eine gute Idee. Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde, dann kommt Aro und will eine Antwort haben. , sagte er mir in Gedanken. Ich stand auf und ging zu meinem Bett. Unter dem Bett holte ich einen Rucksack hervor. Was ist darin?, fragte er. Geld und das, was mir wichtig ist. Als wir noch Fünf Minuten hatten, machte ich von mir ein Double, kletterte auf Eleazar's Rücken und machte mich unsichtbar. Natürlich mit dem Rucksack. Mein Double setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und schaute raus aus dem Fenster.

In dem Moment ging die Türe auf und Aro kam rein. „Und welche Gabe hat Sie?",fragte Aro gierig. „Nur das Schild.",sagte Eleazar. „Oh ok schade aber ich halte mich an mein Versprechen. Du kannst gehen.", sagte Aro enttäuscht. Und Eleazar ging mit mir raus.

Eleazar's Sicht:

Als ich mit Bella aus Volterra raus war. Hörte ich ihre Stimme in meinen Kopf. „Gehe zum Hafen. Von dort gehen wir auf ein Schiff.",sagte sie. Ich rannte los und kam am Hafen an. „Bella, wir sind am Hafen." , sagte ich zu ihr.

„O.K. Lass mich runter.", flüsterte sie. Ich lies sie runter. „Komm mit.",sagte sie. Sie nahm mich an die Hand und ging mit mir zu einem Haus. „Was wollen wir hier?",fragte ich sie. „Der Mann, der hier wohnt, fälscht Ausweise. Wir lassen uns welche fälschen und gehen dann auf ein Schiff mach Amerika.",sagte sie


	3. Entkommen

Entkommen:

Carlisle's Sicht:

Einen Monat ist es her, dass Eleazar entführt wurde. Wir hoffen alle, bald etwas von ihm zu hören. Die Denalis sind immer noch bei uns. Carmen geht es besonders schlecht. Sie vermisst Eleazar sehr.

Bella's Sicht:

Wir waren jetzt in Amerika. „Da ist ein Telefon, damit kannst du deine Familie anrufen.",sagte ich ihm. „Ok komm mit.", Er ging zum Telefon und nahm ab. Ich reichte ihm etwas Geld, dass er gleich einwarf. Nach dem 2. Klingeln ging eine Frau ran. „Hallo" „Hey Kate ich bin es." sagte Eleazar. „ Eleazar: Du lebst noch. Wo bist du? Wie geht es dir?.",Fragte die Frau am Telefon. „ganz ruhig Kate, mir geht es gut, ich bin in Seattle. Ich besorge mir jetzt ein Auto und dann komme ich zu Euch. Wo seid ihr?",fragte er. „Wir sind in Forks. Bis später",erklärte diese Kate. „Bis dann.",verabschiedete sich Eleazar. „Komm, da vorne ist eine Gebrauchtwagenhändler.",sagte Eleazar zu mir.

Nach dem Eleazar ein Auto besorgt hatte, holten wir noch einen Kindersitz für mich, dann fuhren wir los nach Forks. Während der Fahrt schlief ich ein. Eleazar weckte mich, als wir fast da waren. „Bella, wir sind gleich da." Ich streckte mich. „ Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", fragte ich. „2 Stunden." ,sagte er. „Wir sind jetzt da.", sagte Eleazar. „Ah schon. Ok ich dachte wir brauchen noch etwas länger.",sagte ich.

2 Stunden zuvor:

Alice's Sicht:

Ich lag mit Jasper in unserm Bett. Seit unsere Tochter verschwunden ist, sind wir nur noch deprimiert. Jasper und ich vermissten sie sehr. Für Jasper ist es besonders schlimm, da er auch meinen Schmerzen spürt.

Plötzlich sah ich nicht Jasper sondern ein kleines Mädchen vor mir. Das kleine Mädchen lief auf eine Frau zu, die mit dem Rücken zu mir stand und rief „Mum". Die Frau drehte sich um und ich sah mich. „Bella, es ist schön das wir dich wieder haben. Wir haben dich so vermisst.",sagte das Vision's ich.

Plötzlich tauchte Jasper wieder auf. „Was hast du gesehen?", fragte Jasper. „ Ich habe zuerst ein kleines Mädchen gesehen, das auf eine Frau zugerannt ist und „Mum" gerufen hat. Die Frau, auf die das kleine Mädchen zugerannt ist, hat sich umgedreht." erzählte ich und fing dann an zu weinen. „Wer war die Frau, die du gesehen hast, Liebste?",fragte mich Jasper. „ Ich", sagte ich nur. „Du hast dich gesehen?",fragte er. „Ja. Mein Vision's ich hat das Mädchen auf den Arm genommen. Und dann habe ich zu ihr gesagt: „Bella, es ist schön das wir dich wieder haben. Wir haben dich so vermisst."wiederholte ich. „Du glaubst, dass das kleine Mädchen unser Bella ist."fragte Jasper.

Bevor ich antworten konnte, rief Edward von unten. „Kommt bitte alle runter." Innerhalb von 3 Sekunden standen wir alle unten. „ Was ist los, Edward?" „Wir bekommen gleich Besuch" „Wer ist es?",fragte Esme. Edward lächelte. „Eleazar, aber er kommt nicht alleine." „ Wie, er kommt nicht alleine?", fragte Rosalie. „Er kommt mit einem kleinen Mädchen. Ich kann die Gedanken von dem Mädchen nicht lesen.", erklärte er. „Er kommt mit einem Mädchen. Hast du ein Bild von ihr gesehen?",fragte ich. „Ja. Ich hatte nur einen kurzen Blick auf sie. Sie hat braune Haare und braune Augen. Mehr konnte ich nicht sehen.",sagte Edward. „ Alice, glaubst du, sie ist es?.", fragte mich Jasper. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es könnte sein." „ Von was redet ihr?";fragte Emmett „Ich hatte vorhin eine Vision von mir und Bella."weiter kam ich nicht, denn in diesem Moment hielt ein Auto an. Keine zwei Minuten später klingelte es an der Türe.

Edward's Sicht:

Als es an der Tür klingelte, ging Carlisle zur Türe und öffnete sie. „Eleazar, da bist ja und wer bist du?",fragte Carlisle. „Können wir erst mal rein kommen, dann erkläre ich euch alles." „Ja klar, kommt rein." Edward fahr bitte das Auto in die Garage und hol das Gepäck es in eins der Gästezimmer hörte ich Carlisle Gedanken.

Carlisle's Sicht:

Nach dem ich Edward den Auftrag mit dem Auto gegeben habe, ging ich mit Eleazar und dem Mädchen ins Wohnzimmer. „Also erkläre uns jetzt, wieso die Volturi dich entführt haben und wer das ist?",fragte Kate. „Also, die Volturi haben mich entführt, weil sie wollten, dass ich herausfinde welche Gaben Bella hier hat.", sagte Eleazar. „Wieso hast du sie mit genommen?",fragte Emmett. „Weil ich ihn gefragt habe ob er mir helfen kann, von dort ab zuhauen." sagte eine kleine Stimme. Alle drehten sich zu Bella um. „Wie, du hast ihn gebeten, dir zu helfen?",fragte ich. „Weil ich keine Lust mehr hatte, eine Gefangene zu sein.", antwortete Sie. „Gefangen?",fragte Esme entsetzt. „ Die Eingangstür zu ihrem Zimmer war mit drei Schlösser verschlossen und das Fenster hatte Gitterstäben .",sagte Eleazar. „ Sag mal Bella, wie alt bist du?",fragte Alice plötzlich.

Bella's Sicht:

„ Sag mal Bella wie alt bist du?",fragte Alice plötzlich. Ich wusste zwar nicht, was sie das angeht aber ich antwortete ihr. „ Ich bin 5 Jahre alt.", sagte ich. Ich schaute dann zu dem Jungen mit dem bronzen Haar. Seltsam, das ich ihre Gedanken nicht lesen kann ,dachte er. Du wirst meine Gedanken nur lesen, wenn ich es möchtesendete ich ihn per Gedanken.

Edward's Sicht:

Ich wunderte mich immer noch, wieso ich die Gedanken von Bella nicht lesen kann. Du wirst meine Gedanken nur lesen, wenn ich es möchte,hörte ich plötzlich die Stimme von Bella in meinem Kopf. „Wie hast du das gemacht? Was was soll das heißen, dass ich nur, wenn du es möchtest, deine Gedanken hören kann?", sagte ich laut. Bella fing an zu lachen. Alle starten sie,dann mich an und dann Eleazar. „Du hast ihre Gedanken gehört, habe ich recht.",fragte er mich mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ja, aber jetzt höre ich nichts mehr.",sagte ich. „ Ah", sagte Eleazar. „Bella hat ein Schutzschild und sie kann ihre Gedanken auf andere übermitteln."

Eleazar's Sicht

Carlisle wollte grade etwas sagen als Bella gähnte. „Oh da ist ja jemand müde.",sagte Esme.

„Du bist schon müde ? Du hast doch im Auto geschlafen?".sagte ich überrascht. „Ja aber in einem Auto kann man nicht wirklich gut schlafen.",sagte Bella.


	4. Endlich wieder vereint

Endlich wider vereint

Bella's Sicht:

Als ich aufwachte, merkte ich, dass ich beobachtet wurde. Ich setzte mich auf und schaute mich um. Alice saß in einem Stuhl in einer der 4 Ecken des Zimmers. „Wieso starrst du mich so an?",fragte ich sie. „Nur so. Du erinnerst mich an jemanden. Weißt du, dass du im Schlaf redest?.", sagte sie. Ich stand auf und zog mich um. Als ich Alice den Rücken zu drehte, sagte Alice plötzlich: „ Warte mal kurz. Darf ich mir deine Schulter ansehen?." „Wieso ? Du meinst wegen dem Mal auf meiner Schulter ? Das habe ich schon immer.",sagte ich.

(Das ist das mal auf Bellas Schulter: [link href=" . "] . [/link])

Nachdem sich Alice meine rechte Schulter angesehen hatte, rannte sie nach unten und rief nach Jasper.

Ich zog mich fertig um und ging runter. Aus der Küche kamen Geräusche. Ich ging dort rein und sah Esme am Herd stehen. „Guten Morgen.", sagte ich. Sie drehte sich um. „Guten Morgen, du hast bestimmt Hunger. Ich habe dir ein paar Eier gemacht." sagte sie und stellte den Teller auf den Tisch. Ich setzte mich an den Tisch und begann, zu essen. „Esme, kommst du mal bitte.",sagte Alice. Esme verließ die Küche und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Esme's Sicht:

Ich verließ die Küche und ging ins Wohnzimmer. „Was ist los?", fragte ich leise. „Ich glaube das Bella unsere Bella ist.", sagte Alice. „Wie kommst da darauf?",fragte Emmett. „Erinnert ihr euch daran, dass Bella auf der rechten Schulter ein Mal hatte?." „Ja, es war ein Halbmond.", sagte ich leise. „Genau und genau dieses Mal hat Bella auf der rechten Schulter.", meinte Alice.

Dann richtete Alice sich an Carlisle „Carlisle, gibt es einen Weg, herauszufinden, ob ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege oder nicht?", fragte Alice ihn. „Ja, nach ihrer Geburt habe ich von den Händen und den Füßen Abdrücke gemacht. Wenn wir von Bella welche bekommen, ist es ein Leichtes, sie zu vergleichen.", sagte Carlisle. „So, wie bekommen wir Bellas Fingerabdrücke?",fragte Emmett. „Ich habe eine Idee: wir nehmen nach Bellas Essen einfach Messer oder so." sagte ich. „Wieso fragte ihr nicht einfach, ob ihr Fingerabdrücke von mir bekommt.", hörten wir eine stimme. Wir drehten uns alle um und dort stand Bella. „Du hast gehört, was wir geredet haben ?",fragte Alice. „Ja habe ich.", sagte sie.

Bella's Sicht:

„Und gibst du uns Fingerabdrücke von dir?", fragte Alice mich. „Von mir aus.",sagte ich. Carlisle verschwand und kam mit jeder Menge Unterlagen wieder. Ich gabe ihn meine Fingerabdrücke und er verglich sie mit dem auf der Geburtsurkunde. „ Und ist sie es?",fragte Alice „Also laut Fingerabdrücke schon .",sagte Carlisle. „Ich wusstet es.",sagte Alice. „Wer soll ich sein?",fragte ich.

„ Unsere Tochter.",sagte Jasper. Ich ging einen Schritt zurück. „Was ist los, glaubst du uns nicht?",fragte Jasper mich. „Doch, ich glaube euch. Es ist nur ein großer Schock für mich.",sagte ich. Alice ging auf mich zu. „Darf ich dich umarmen, Bella?",fragte sie mich. Ich nickte nur. Sie umarmte mich. „So, was machen wir heute?", fragte Alice. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir mit Bella Möbel kaufen gehen für ihr Zimmer." „Ok."


	5. Ein Jahr später

Ein Jahr später:

Bella's Sicht:

Nun lebe ich seit einem Jahr bei meinen Eltern und meiner Familie. Ich war noch nie glücklicher als jetzt, meine Eltern bewachen mich immer. Auch wenn es nervt, ich kann es verstehen. Es nervt nur, manchmal ständig beobachtet zu werden. Ich schaute von dem Buch auf, was ich am lesen war, und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war halb 3. In einer halben Stunde würden meine Eltern und meine Onkels und meine Tante vom Jagen wieder kommen. „Bella." Ich drehte mich um. Hinter mir stand Esme. „Was gibt es Oma?",fragte ich. „Ich muss noch einkaufen gehen. Möchtest du mit kommen?" „Nein eigentlich nicht. Ich bin grade am lesen.",sagte ich. „Na Gut, ich gehe alleine. Hast du irgendwelche bestimmten Wünsche?" „Etwas Obst wäre schön."sagte ich.

Esme ging raus und fuhr los Einkaufen. Ich lass weiter in meinem Buch. Ich hörte wie die Türe auf ging. Keine zwei Sekunden später saß Mum neben mir. „ Hey Süße was liest du da schon wieder.", sagte sie. Ich zeigte ihr das Buch. „Tribute von Panem." „Ah schön.", sagte Mum. „Und aufgeregt?" „Ein kleines Bisschen.", meinte ich. „Komm Bella wir wollten einkaufen gehen für die Schule.",sagte Mum. Dad stand hinter ihr und hatte schon meine Jacke in der Hand. Ich stand auf und Dad half mir die Jacke anzuziehen. Da zog mich Mum zum Auto. Wir stiegen ein und Dad führ los. Nach 10 Minuten waren wir da. Und Mum zog mich rein wir gingen in 100 verschiedene Läden.

Bella's Sicht:

Wir waren jetzt schon 2 Stunden einkaufen und ich wurde langsam müde und hungrig. „Können wir bitte mal eine Pause machen, ich habe Hunger.",fragte ich. „Wir sind sowieso fertig, wir können jetzt nach hause gehen.",sagte Mum. Wir gingen zum Auto und fuhren los nach hause. Als wir zu Haus ankamen, hatte Esme schon essen für mich gemacht welches ich dann auch aß. Nach dem Essen ging ich ins Bett.

Erster Schultag

Alice's Sicht:

Ich war so aufgeregt. Mein kleines Mädchen hatte heute ihren ersten Schultag. Ich ging um 6 Uhr in ihr Zimmer, um sie zu wecken. Nachdem ich sie geweckt hatte, half ich ihr, sich zu waschen und dann sich anzuziehen. Wir gingen runter um damit Bella was essen konnte. Um zehn vor Acht führen wir los zur Schule. Mum brachte Bella rein. Und wir fuhren weiter zur High School


	6. der Kampf

Der Kampf ( 4 Jahre später):

Bella's Sicht:

Heute ist mein 10 Geburtstag. Mum weckte mich um 10 Uhr. Dank Eleazar habe ich meine Gabe gut unter Kontrolle. Ich ging runter. Unten warteten alle auf mich. Als ich unten ankomme, fangen alle an zu singen. Als sie fertig waren, klatschte jemand hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um. Hinter mir standen die Volturi. Innerhalb von Sekunden war Felix bei mir und hielt mich fest. „Ah wie ich sehe feiert ihr grade." „Lass meine Tochter los.",schrie Dad und rannte los. Ich schützte ihn mit meinem Schutzschild. Er riss Felix von mir weg und tötete ihn schnell. Aro, Caius, Markus und der Rest schrie vor Wut auf. Plötzlich bricht ein Kampf zwischen den Cullen und den Volturi aus. Mum zog mich hinter sich, um mich zu schützten. Ich sehe mich um. Rosalie kämpft mit Renate, Edward mit Demetri, Carlisle mit Markus, Eleazar mit Jane, Gerrit mit Caius und Dad mit Aro. Plötzlich sah ich die Zukunft. Ich sah das die wir verlieren und ich wieder eine Gefangene von den Volturi. Ich sah zu Mum. Ich wollte sie nicht verlieren, das konnte ich nicht.

Ich bewegte meine Hände und die Kämpfer flogen auseinander und sahen sie verwundert um. Die Volturi sahen sich um. Ich bewegte die Hände im leichten Kreis in der nächsten Sekunde fingen die Volturi an zu brennen. Alle sahen sich um. Als von den Volturi nur noch Asche übrig war fingen die Cullens an zu jubeln. Dad kam auf Mum und mich zu. Er lächelte und sagte : „Endlich wir haben gewonnen und können endlich in Frieden leben." Er umarmte Mum und mich. Plötzlich stand Eleazar neben uns und meinte: „Das hast du gut gemacht Bella." Dann feierten wir meinen Geburtstag. Von Rosalie und Emmett bekam ich eine Buch über Kaninchen Von Edward eine Kette. Von Oma und Opa ein Käfig. Von den Delins jede menge Zugehör. Von Mum und Dad bekam ich ein Kaninchen, dass ich Socke nannte, weil es komplett schwarz war und nur die Vorderpfoten weiß waren. Nach dem ich alle Geschenke ausgepackt hatte, gingen wir noch in den Tierpark.


	7. epilog

Epilog (acht Jahre) später:

Bella's Sicht:

Heute ist mein 18. Geburtstag. Ich werde von Edward geweckt. Ich bin jetzt schon seit 2 Jahren mit Ihm zusammen und überglücklich. Seit dem die Volturi tot sind ist Frieden zwischen allen Vampiren und wir die Cullens sorgen dafür, das die Regeln eingehalten werden.


End file.
